Crowning
by HyaHya
Summary: It was tradition that the new Grand High Vampire would be crowned where the previous one deceased, do I need to say anymore? Short and snappy, something I wrote when I was bored, something to pass the time. No slash. EPILOGUE, THANK YOU AND COMPLETE!
1. Vlad I

Crowning 

_**Okay, here's the deal; you give me a review, I give you a chapter. Simples :3**_

**It was tradition that the new Grand High Vampire would be crowned where the previous one deceased, do I need to say anymore? Short and snappy, something I wrote when I was bored, something to pass the time.**

**Vlad I**

It was a famous tradition in the vampire world that the new Grand High Vampire would be crowned where the previous ruler deceased but as not many Grand High Vampires were slain it hadn't happened much but the place where the Chosen One was to be crowned was very well known; it was the Dracula castle in _Stokley_.

Many had assumed that the old Grand High Vampire had been staked by the Chosen One but it was untrue nevertheless most of the vampire population wished to see the ceremony and had all turned up in _Stokley_.

The past rushed up to meet me; how long had it been since I had been there? What was even left of the castle? I had spent so long trying to forget this place so I could become the leader I had to be and all it comes back in one unruly bump. What if Robin is still there? What if he is looking round the old ruins?


	2. Robin I

**Robin I**

When the Eldest Dracula sibling decided to destroy Stokley a number of slayers appeared, a branch off of the guild was quickly established and around twenty slayers started to defend Stokley; by then the Dracula sister had gone being chased away by the Guild but there was still a rather large mess to clean up in Stokley, half fangs had been created at random and quickly a quarter of the town had been wiped out but eventually the town rebuilt itself and the Stokley branch became an elite group of slayers wiping out any who came to Stokley.

That was my biggest fear, that Vlad would return and the Stokley branch capture him before I could even punch my ex-best friend, so I joined them. I never slayed any vampires but stayed a helpful member and was able to keep tabs on the vampires captured. Slowly when I saw vampire after vampire I dragged in, interrogated and slain I saw the side of the vampires I had never seen; blood thirsty eyes, sharp fangs all too happy to kill a slayer and threats of the Chosen One. It made me wonder, had Vlad turned into a proper vampire? Had he become a monster like Boris had? It scared me the thought that Vlad could turn into a blood thirsty killer.

Many had regained their memory quickly after the event, with slayers running wild and Ingrid murdering at every corner their memories where quickly repaired and all the Branaugh males including me joined the slayers ranks along with Chloe who also thought it necessary to be able to defend herself.

Though when the slayers dragged a vampire in whom they claimed to be the Chosen One, I could barely recognise him.


	3. Vlad II

**Vlad II**

Apparently the world had it in for me after I was crowned because the second I was alone I was kidnapped.

Reality returned with a thumping headache, garlic injections are very irritating in the way when you wake up after being blasted with it there was a similar effect to a hangover which simply makes the vampire in question very bad tempered.

I'm in a bright room; the light is hurting my eyes. The walls are steel and there is high definition digital video cameras watching my every move, this looks like the guild but it can't be; we have a treaty and I am pretty sure kidnapping the Grand High Vampire is against the rules.

"What is going on?" I shout at the silver walls my voice bouncing round the small cell. "I thought we had a treaty!"

"We are unaware of any treaty," A firm voice rings over intercom into the cell.

"Not the Guild then? Get Jonno Van Helsing on the phone! He'll vouch for me!" It is unlikely they will listen but it is worth saying.

"We will confer with the Guild," The increasingly annoying voice answers before I hear a beep of the connection being severed.


	4. Robin II

**Robin II **

I had spent so long waiting to see him again and now all I want is not to see him.

He hasn't really shown anything I recognise other than a peace treaty.

Clad in black leather, his guarded eyes wiz round the cell absorbing every detail, but those eyes aren't just guarded; there's a crafty glint that reminds me of those of previous vampires when they attempt an escape that usually results in someone dying.

Marlow's been telling Vlad he's going to confer with the slayers guild but it won't matter what the guild say, every single vampire that's been captured by the Stokley branch has been staked and I don't think it's going to change.

"Jonno, we've captured a vampire, can we kill it?" I press a key on the control panel and Jonno's voice comes through the speakers.

"As long as Vlad's not going to find out, make sure it's not a council member or something; Vlad will probably explode if he finds we've broken the treaty,"

"It's some half fang we found trying to kill one of our slayers,"

"Do what you like with it then," I press the key again and Jonno's voice disappears, they're going to stake him but should I stop them?


	5. Vlad III

**Vlad III**

"We have no evidence of a treaty," I pound the wall with my fist and growl; I think I already know what Jonno's told them.

"Didn't you call Jonno? Didn't he tell you?" I can just imagine what they're going to say.

"He said we could kill you if we so pleased," I curse, I knew Jonno would say that!

"Have fun doing that," I roll my eyes, even if they could get close enough to stake me I'm not going to let them do it easily.


	6. Robin III

**Robin III**

"Branaugh, set off the garlic gas, I don't want him being able to fight back,"

My finger hovers above the button.

"Come on Branaugh! How many times have we done this before? Why can't you press the bloody button already? Or I push it with your face!" Marlow shoves me out the way and slams his finger on the nice red button.


	7. Vlad IV

**Vlad IV**

Something's coming into my cell through the ventilation shaft, blisters are popping on my shoulder, and it's got to be garlic gas. The problem for the slayers is they knocked me out via direct injection but I can filter out the garlic and not let the gas affect me. Maybe I should fall on the floor anyway? Just to sell it.


	8. Robin IV

_**Okay, special thanks to **__**FangirlismyMiddleName**__** and **__**fanfichannah**__** for their reviews! What happened to my regulars? **___

**Robin IV **

He's slumped on the floor now and Marlow is going in with a stake to finish the job. Maybe I should stop him? Just so I can ask Vlad all those questions.

On the live feed from the cell something catches my eye.

"Marlow…! Get back in here!" But I hear the click of a door and know it's too late. All I can do is watch Marlow make his way to the very conscious vampire.


	9. Vlad V

**Vlad V**

Footsteps creep towards me slowly, not an amateur then.__He's being silent to make sure he doesn't wake me, too bad I never fell asleep. Listening to his muted footsteps I know it's going to be a tough job getting out, I can't use negotiations; these people don't want to negotiate. I'm going to have to kick it old school. Classic vampire escape techniques will be deployed.


	10. Robin V

_**Okay, I had an accident and post the wrong chaps in the wrong places :/**_

**Robin V**

This is not good. I need some backup. Thank god! Ian, Dad and Paul have just walked in.

"I need some backup over here!" I yell and they dash over to me before gawping at the live feed.

"Is that…?"

"Vlad Count!" I roll my eyes and toss them stakes.

Marlow is just about to finish the job he thinks, I know better.


	11. Vlad VI

**Vlad VI**

Just as the stake is pushing into my jacket I act. With lightning speed I grab him by the wrist and flip him over, I hear a grunt of pain from the slayer. I bear my fangs and drag him to his feet; this is going to take a bit of acting to get me out of here but first…

I quickly force his eyes to gaze into mine and start the hypnosis process.


	12. Robin VI

**Robin VI**

My fingers fly across the keyboard in an attempt to override the retina scanner on the cell door as Marlow's face has just been slammed against it.

Slayer training demands that we learn how to block hypnosis but sometimes the vampire can get a few seconds of control first and a few seconds is all Vlad needs.

I'm not sure if I know him any more if I'm honest. I hear the pneumatic hiss of the opening cell doors and the last line of defence braces itself.


	13. Vlad VII

_**You might want to read back 4 or so chapters as I accidently posted the wrong ones :/**_

**Vlad VII**

I resist the painfully strong urge to bite down, it's a genetic memory passed down by years of biting and even for me it's difficult to not do. I'm holding the slayer by the collar and he is struggling annoyingly.

I drag him down the corridor away from my cell.

I can smell weak slayers blood, must only be about three kills between the remaining slayers then I see the insignia on the wall.

_SGS – Stokley Guild of Slayers._

Bats!


	14. Robin VII

**Robin VII**

I can hear scuffling noises down the corridors and Marlow's grunts.

Marlow receives another face plant against the scanner which I failed to deactivate.

"You didn't need to hit him against it that hard," Ian snarls trying to shield his nerves with some macho comment.

"I really did seeing as he tried to stake me," A voice rings through the darkness, a voice that is so familiar yet way too different.


	15. Vlad VIII

**Vlad VIII**

I don't want to believe my eyes or my ears for that matter, maybe I'm wrong but that voice sounds freakishly like Ian Branaugh… It's too late now, I've got to finish the act and get out of here.

"I really did seeing as he tried to stake me," I reply darkly.

Quickly I wrestle with the slayer to my fangs hover above his jugular and pull myself out of the shadows and into the control room.

The betrayal hurts so much.


	16. Robin VIII

**Robin VIII**

Apparently Vlad can do hurt and betrayed pretty well with fangs…

"Slayers, Robin?" He frowns at me. "All the things you could have chosen but you chose the SGS," His eyes show way too much emotion for a vampire. "I'm guessing you're not going to let me go," Ian, Dad and Paul shake their heads; I do too but unsure and delayed.

"Okay then, this is how it's going to work," Vlad lowers his fangs again because they went up before in shock. "You're going to let me walk out of here or I'm going to rip the throat from your slayer friend here," Vlad smirks slightly transforming into a totally new person.

I raise my arms in a simple of peace. "Come on Vlad, you don't need to kill anyone!" Putting my arms up was a stupid mistake.


	17. Vlad IX

**Vlad IX**

I slam into Robin with vampire speeding pinning him up against the wall in a chokehold and leaving the other slayer on the floor with a nasty concussion.

"Kill anyone?" I snarl and judging by Robin's expression my eyes just turned black. "I haven't killed a single soul! But how many have you killed? I know about the SGS and what they do! No respect for the treaty I worked to build!"

I give him one final shove then pull back forcing my fangs back into my gums.


	18. Robin IX

**Robin IX**

How could he have done that?! The whole building is supposed to be loaded up in argentalium but Vlad is still throwing his temper tantrum without problems.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me just walk out of here are you?" My brothers and father shake their heads; Ian has just got a stake firing crossbow off the rack and is pointing it at Vlad.

_Pluunnnng!_

Vlad holds a stake in his clenched fist, how the heck did he catch that?!


	19. Vlad X

**Vlad X**

The wood splinters and cracks in my fingers as I clench my fist harder and harder.

I scowl deeply at the slayer responsible for my rage and feel my eyes heat up like they do when I'm furious and my eyes turn red.

The slayer drops the crossbow.

And it falls catching the other slayer on the arm.

There's blood, _slayers blood._


	20. Robin X

**Robin X**

I may not have recognised Vlad but I recognise and hungry vampire.

Vlad and I shoot towards the slayer. Vlad gets there first but I barrel into him knocking both of us to the floor.

If I didn't recognise Vlad earlier I certainly didn't now. His lip is curled into a snarl and his irises have vanished into pools of black. _"Blood!" _He rasps rolling towards my fallen slayer.


	21. Vlad XI

**Vlad XI**

_BLOOD!_


	22. Robin XI

_**Ahahaa! That was a nastily short chapter I left you on so I decided to update quickly!**_

**Robin XI**

Suddenly the bloodthirsty haze is gone and Vlad's eyes flash red before a smirk snakes across his lips and he grabs me by the throat again pinning me on the floor.

"Don't any of you move or I will kill Robin here," His voice is totally calm and at ease; it wasn't earlier when making threats. He's also willing to kill me to get out of here, what's up with that?

"Vlad!" I choke through a crushed air pipe desperately grasping at straws. "You're not evil! You don't need to do this!" What I hear next sends shivers down my spine.


	23. Vlad XII

_YAY! First negative review! I've kinda always wanted a bad review __ they did make a valid point as well; 3000- words and 22 chapters? – Theheckz?! Yeaaahh, it's because I'm rather lazy and I am constantly switching POVs, this is meant to be short chaptered! _

**Vlad XII**

Finally! Back in control, this time I am not letting my good side push me down! There's no slayer girl to get him out of this one.

I wonder which slayer I should have first. What about the one with no kills just to begin then move on to the old man and finish with the rich slayer blood splattered across the floor? Yum…


	24. Robin XII

**Robin XII**

Laughter fills the tense room, well it's not laughter; it's more of a cackle and it makes me sick to hear it coming from Vlad's mouth.

"Not evil? I wasn't a few minutes ago but things change, people change and that slayers blood gave me just the boost I needed," I'm confused for a second or to then realisation hits me.

"You're…" I stutter.

"Go on…" He grins at me and I feel ill.

"Reflection," He nods.


	25. Vlad XIII

**Vlad XIII**

"Almost right," I smirk at the slayer whose neck is clamped under my fingers. "I'm _one _of them,"

It's so funny how his eyes widen and he freezes.

"One of them?" He echoes nervously.

"Oh yeah," I leer. "Most vampires have one, I forgot some don't have a _thousand_," Slayers are so funny.


	26. Robin XIII

**Robin XIII**

No wonder Vlad's so different… How the hell did he fight a thousand reflections all intent on causing evil?

I blanch and Vlad smirks. Moving back I press the alarm button on the key pad, it should transmit a signal to the guild and they will respond accordingly.

My family are looking at me as I seem to understand what's going on but to be honest, I really don't.

The door to guild is opened and closed. Vlad knows who it is I'm sure.

"Looks like the whole bunch is here now," He's grinning. Oh no.


	27. Vlad XIV

_**These roman numerals are getting confusing…**_

**Vlad XIV **

"We're back!" A voice calls from the other side of the door. "Has the vampire wok-" The door opens. Chloe freezes, unsure of what to do when she sees the scene in front of her. "What the hell is going on?" She looks me up and down fearfully, I smile unpleasantly at her.

"Vlad?"

"No, the tooth fairy!" I snap playfully at her with my fangs. She jumps backwards.

"Leave my sister alone…" I hear the stern voice behind me and wheel round.

Robin's holding a loaded crossbow.

Well this just got more fun.


	28. Robin XIV

**Robin XIV **

The crossbow shakes and wobbles in my unsteady grip.

Vlad leers at me.

"What are you going to do Robin? Shoot me?" He laughs. "You wouldn't,"

Suddenly there's a crossbow bolt sticking out Vlad's shoulder. I hadn't expected it to hit but obviously Vlad wasn't expecting it so he didn't catch it.

Vlad let out an animalistic growl, his eyes flashing crimson and gripped the shaft yanking it from his shoulder with a hiss.

I watch in awe as his shoulder closes up again like there was no mark at all.


	29. Vlad XV

**Vlad XV**

"That. Hurt," I snarl once the crossbow bolt is out my shoulder.

I throw the bolt. It hits the wall above Robin's shoulder catching his jacket and trapping it there.

The door opens again, my eyes snap to the four figures entering the room.

Mrs Branaugh has been pushed in by the first of the visitors. She gives me a vindictive smile.

I growl demonically.


	30. Robin XV

_**Yay! Update spree!**_

_**EDIT: NOOO! *bangs head on desk* I totally messed this chapter up!**_

**Robin XV**

The unnaturally pale blond grins at Vlad who growls in response. Then two others step into the room.

Jonno as expected enters armed with a stake and garlic followed by a tall olive skinned possible vampire. Vlad laughs when he sees them.

"Seriously? You had to call Bertrand?" Jonno frowns at Vlad.

"I got a distress call from here so I came to check it out, I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Why'd you bring her then?" He points at the blond who bares her fangs.

"She volunteered," Jonno shrugs.

"She's just going to bite everyone," The vampire in question snarls.

"That's not exactly my fault is it _Vlad_?" She pushes her hair behind her ear giving the occupants of the room clear view of the bite on her neck including me.


	31. Vlad XVI

_**Oooh 31 very short chapters. It's a milestone of sorts..**_

**Vlad XVI**

"Ugh, don't start this again," I groan and then protest. "You were going to die!" Erin glowers at me.

"I told you I'd rather die than become a vampire!" I grimace at her rage, forgetting my previous fury.

Bertrand cuts in at this moment. "What are you even doing here?"

I scowl. "They," Pointing a finger at the slayers, I say "Kidnapped me and attempted to stake me with your permission!"

With vampire speed I crash into Jonno and pin him against the wall in a fit of rage.

He looks at me in terror.


	32. Robin

_**GAH! NO MORE ROMAN NUMERALS! **_

_**I CANNOT HANDLE IT!**_

_**AND SEASON 4 OH MY GOSH! WHAT AN ENDING!**_

_**THE WHOLE OF THIS MESSAGE WILL BE IN CAPS!**_

_**DID YOU SEE THE NEWSPAPEER AT THE END? IT SAID STOKELY ON IT!**_

_**ROBIN, COME BACK TO US!**_

_**BERTY CAMEO APPEARANCE :D**_

_**ERIN U NOOB!**_

_***bangs head on wall***_

**Robin**

Jonno looks at Vlad in shock; I wonder if he goes off his rocker often…

The blond starts to cackle nastily. Vlad thrusts an arm at her and a green light snakes towards her.

When it hits her a green light absorbs her and a rock appears on the floor, the rock is blue.

Vlad leans down and picks it up. He shakes it by his ear and I hear faint shouting. What the hell did Vlad just do to that girl?

Jonno seems to be wondering exactly the same.


	33. Vlad

**Vlad**

"What the _hell _did you just do to Erin?" Jonno barks at me looking stunned at the rock.

"Oh. She's fine," I toss him the rock which he catches.

"_What the hell?"_ Yep, Jonno has just looked in it.

"She'll stay in there until she gets let out," Bertrand looks at the rock thoughtfully while I snatch it from Jonno.

"We might as well check to see who else they've got locked away in here," I look at Bertrand and nod.

"Right I need a slayer to let me in the cells." No one looks very willing.

"I'll go." I hear the voice of Robin behind me.


	34. Robin 17

_**Longer chapter than usual but hey; I want this done.**_

**Robin **

Maybe it isn't such a good idea to go with Vlad, that girl, Erin put him in a foul mood.

He stomps down the corridor totally ignoring me checking each cell until he finds a half fang in one of the cells.

He turns to me. "Why is he in here?" I look at the vampire.

"Murder, he killed several breathers but no one got round to interrogating him," I realise what I just said but Vlad ignores it.

"Open the door up." It's not a question; it's an order.

I type the code into the keypad, it opens and Vlad steps in, the half fang jumps to its feet. He bows at Vlad.

"How would you like to go and drain a nice tasty breather?" I look at Vlad in alarm but he doesn't even look away from the half fang who is nodding excitedly looking at me hungrily.

There's a snap of Vlad's fingers and a neat pile of dust sits at his feet.

"Don't bite, don't get dusted." He says to no one then leaves and I follow.


	35. Vlad 18

**Vlad**

I really can't be bothered with anything so yes, I just dusted the half fang.

Robin seems to be slightly disturbed by me. I would say I don't care but I do.

I've showed him that I'm just as monstrous as the rest of my kind but I wanted to show him what I'd done for peace, not the worst sides of my personality; too late for that I guess.

He walks a pace or two behind me as I walk back into the main room. Bertrand stares at me.

I toss the rock up in the air and then just throw it at the wall. It smashes and Erin appears on the floor coughing uncontrollably.

"You ready to stop biting yet?" She snarls at me.

"Over my ash." I glare at her.

"Soon I am just going to zone you and chuck out the window, and then we'll see how well you burn!" She comes out with some language that slayers wouldn't understand but vampires would.

I raise my eyebrows. "Watch your mouth!"


	36. Robin 18

_**Final chapter then thanku.**_

**Robin **

They're going now.

I'm not really sure if I should talk to Vlad.

No. I can't.

Just go please, I don't know what to say to you.

Sorry? Monster? Buddy?! Ah well, he's gone now.

Disappeared in a blur of motion with the other vampires; I turn to Jonno.

"Where are they going?" He looks at me and I see how much slaying and the loss of his father have aged him. His eyes look almost as old as Vlad's.

"They're probably going back to Garside; it's where they live now."

I've heard of Garside, it got an outstanding Ofsted report and Chloe was thinking about going to the sixth form there.

She probably has the address hidden away somewhere.

Maybe I will see Vlad again and maybe it's not quite over. I'm sure I could do something…

**THE END**


	37. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

I've made a lot of mistakes; a lot.

Not speaking to Robin was one of them.

I should have told him that I wasn't the monster I looked like but I ran. I was scared, scared of reliving my past.

I look out the window. The bright sunlight streams onto the cobbles and stones, I quickly close the curtains for fear that the light will reach me through the UV proof glass.

I look towards the picture sat on the coffin next him. It was us on Ingrid's fifteenth birthday, at the sleepover. After Ingrid had got out of her marriage, that is. I finger the picture; we look so happy. In the photo I'm grinning from ear to ear and Robin is smirking, predictably.

There's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I snarl throwing a pillow against the door.

The door is opens anyway. I gape at the person entering the room.

"I don't care if you grow two heads and try and eat me, you're still my best mate."

I grin at him.

**THE END!**

All that's left is a thank you!


	38. Thank You

After 36 _majestic _chapters it is all over, the bloodshed, plain craziness and messed up chapters. All over.

60 reviews! I wasn't expecting that many! :D Chuffed to bits.

Thank you all for reading this despite my various mistakes, mess-ups and confusion so I would like to thank:

**Yazzy X**

**Nameless Secret Keeper**

**BookWormsAreADyingRace**

**AvidFan123**

**Cecld16**

**BaffledCarcajou1**

**Funus Nex**

**Guest (NOOOO! GIMME A NAME!)**

**FangirlismyMiddleName**

**LiveAndLoveLife**

**Guest (*headdesk*)**

**Fanfichannah**

For all your encouraging reviews (If I forgot anyone YOU MUST TELL ME!)

And you guys:

**AvidFan123**

**BlackShadow23**

**FangirlismyMiddleName**

**Funus Nex**

**Nameless Secret Keeper**

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver**

**The10thDoctorRocks**

**Umbra Wolfe**

**Yazzy X**

**Cecld16**

**Vampirehamster (Cool name!)**

For being my loyal followers despite all craziness.

And finally you guys:

**AvidFan123**

**BlackShadow23**

**FangirlismyMiddleName**

**Seaweed Fish Girl**

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver**

**Yazzy X**

Love to all those on the lists.

Now as this story has come to an end I must say guud bye but I thank all of your for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting as well as bearing with my mistakes and donutness.

If you like this then you might like one of my other fics, check 'em out. (Yep I have resorted to self advertising.)

Thank you all again and good night!

Oh and read this pl0x:

_Gambling truths is a dangerous game but then again, being a vampire is living that game. He made mistakes, he lied but that's all forgotten now. Its 2143, no one's there to reveal his not-so squeaky clean past. They might not be there now, but they're coming and this time there's nowhere to hide and no lies to hide behind._

The story is called 'Squeaky Clean' and if I get good enough feedback for it. You might see it soon!


End file.
